Cuando un amigo se va
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando un amigo se va, Lucy Weasley pierde la cabeza. Escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**CUANDO UN AMIGO SE VA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Desafío __**"La Chistera Explosiva" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Me ha tocado escribir un drama con rating M sobre Lucy Weasley. A ver qué sacamos._

* * *

><p>Gordon McAvoy era, con diferencia, el chico más idiota de todo Hogwarts. A Lucy Weasley nunca le había caído nada bien, pero después de romper con su hermana e ir contando mentiras sobre ella por toda la escuela, le resultaba aún más antipático. De hecho, un mes antes se había encargado personalmente de darle su merecido y, con la inestimable ayuda de Johannes Kepler, había conseguido convertir a McAvoy en una especie de demonio azul con cuernos y largos colmillos puntiagudos.<p>

Johan, en cambio, era un chico muy guay. A pesar de ser unos pocos años mayor que ella, se había convertido en un buen amigo porque ambos eran unos de los pocos estudiantes del colegio a los que les gustaban la matemáticas. Era una suerte que los dos fueran a Hufflepuff, puesto que de esa manera podían pasar muchas horas haciendo ecuaciones al lado de la chimenea.

Por norma general, Lucy era una chica tranquila. Tenía un carácter extrovertido, hacía amigos con mucha facilidad y no le gustaba nada meterse en líos. A veces tenía algún problemilla involuntario puesto que, al igual que su madre, solía decir las cosas tal como le venían a la cabeza y no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias, pero prácticamente todos sus conocidos sabían cómo era y si soltaba alguna impertinencia no se lo tomaban a mal.

Lo ocurrido con McAvoy fue una excepción. Quizá medio mundo mágico se pensara que los Hufflepuffs eran unos inútiles y los Weasley unos santurrones, pero Lucy no tenía mucho ni de lo uno, ni de lo otro. Y menos aún si le tocabas a la familia porque en eso la gente sí tenía razón: el clan Weasley se mantenía unido contra viento y marea y si se ofendía a uno de sus miembros, se ofendía a todos ellos.

A decir verdad, Lucy nunca llevaba el asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Si en lugar de tratarse de Molly, McAvoy se hubiera metido con alguna de sus primas, seguramente hubiera puesto mala cara pero no habría llegado tan lejos. La cuestión era que la ofendida fue su hermana y disfrutó de su venganza a tope.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas y McAvoy había recuperado su aspecto de siempre. Si de Johan hubiera dependido, el maldito idiota hubiera sido azul para el resto de su vida, pero las maldiciones a perpetuidad no eran buena cosa y todo el mundo lo sabía. En cualquier caso, Gordon había aprendido la lección, Molly se sentía reivindicada y Johan y Lucy se lo habían pasado en grande.

El único problema era que McAvoy parecía saber quién le había hecho aquella jugarreta y estaba dispuesto a vengarse. En el Gran Comedor, más de una vez lo había descubierto lanzado miradas asesinas a diestro y siniestro y Lucy, que realmente no lo conocía demasiado, tenía cierto temor. ¿Qué podría llegar a hacer un brujo despechado y ridiculizado durante semanas?

—¿Qué haces, Lucy?

Johan se sentó a su lado. La sala común estaba repleta de gente y Lucy había encontrado un buen sitio junto a la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas. Gato ronroneaba en su regazo y ella le acariciaba el pelaje mientras intentaba concentrarse es los deberes. Gato era la mascota que el tío Cillian le había regalado cuando era pequeña. Era un poco vago y se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo o comiendo.

—Tengo examen de Encantamientos el jueves, así que estoy estudiando.

—Si quieres te echo una mano con las prácticas.

—No hace falta, lo tengo bastante controlado.

—Como quieras —Johan acarició la cabezota del gato y recibió un maullido a modo de saludo—. Oye, Lucy, he oído por ahí que McAvoy está tramando algo.

—¿Crees que nos ha descubierto?

—Dudo que tenga pruebas, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que le hicimos y seguro que quiere vengarse.

—Pues que venga. Ya veremos cómo le va.

Lucy no pensaba achantarse ante aquel idiota. Sabía que en todo aquel asunto no llevaba nada de razón y no se arrepentía de haberle hecho lo que le hicieron.

—Es en serio. McAvoy es mayor que tú y sabe algunos trucos sucios. Tú ve con cuidado. ¿Vale?

—Vale, pero no creo que haga falta. Y sé arreglármelas sola.

Johan asintió, aunque puso cara de no estar del todo de acuerdo con ella. Lucy jamás entendería cómo era posible que Molly le hubiera dicho a él que no para luego empezar a salir con McAvoy. Posiblemente Johan no era el chico más guapo, ni el mejor deportista, ni el más sociable, pero era inteligente, simpático y educado y no le hubiera importado nada tenerlo como cuñado. Pero los gustos de Molly eran otros, estaba más que claro.

—Te dejo que estudies. Quedamos el domingo en la biblioteca. ¿De acuerdo?

Lucy asintió. Casi todo el mundo dedicaba los domingos a descansar y a divertirse y no muchos entendían que ellos se lo pasaran bien resolviendo problemas matemáticos pero, ¿a quién le importaba la opinión de los demás? A ellos no, obviamente.

Johan se puso en pie y regresó a sus quehaceres, mientras que Lucy acariciaba a Gato con cariño. Era una lástima que su padre fuera alérgico a los animales y que su querida mascota tuviera que pasar las vacaciones en la casa de sus abuelos porque llevarlo con ella era imposible, pero por suerte tenía el resto del año para disfrutar de su compañía. Gato era genial.

* * *

><p>Lucy siempre había sido madrugadora. Era tan nerviosa y tenía tanta energía que solía ponerse en marcha muy temprano y no paraba en todo el día. Los domingos, sus compañeras de cuarto se quedaban acostadas más de lo normal, pero ella se levantaba en silencio, se vestía y salía a hacer cosas.<p>

En cuanto abrió los ojos, supo que esa jornada iba a ser un poco desastrosa. Normalmente, Gato dormía a su lado o incluso sobre ella, pero no estaba por ningún lado. La noche anterior se había ido a hacer el golfo por ahí, algo bastante habitual en él, pero siempre se las apañaba para regresar a la habitación de Lucy.

En principio, la chica no le dio más importancia. Era raro, cierto, pero seguramente la aventura nocturna de Gato se había prolongado un poco más. Se arregló, contenta por no tener que llevar el uniforme ni asistir a clase, y bajó al Gran Comedor. No se encontró prácticamente con nadie en los pasillos y a esas horas tan solo una veintena de alumnos desayunaban repartidos en las cuatro largas mesas de los estudiantes. Lucy se fijó en los miembros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, que siempre empezaban sus entrenamientos antes de que amaneciera, y se dio cuenta de que no andaban de buen humor. Habían perdido el último partido contra Ravenclaw y debían estar un poco estresados porque si no ganaban a Gryffindor en el siguiente, no tendría posibilidades de hacerse con el campeonato.

—Weasley.

La voz masculina le sobresaltó. Lucy alzó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Gordon McAvoy. Podría haberle ignorado, pero le respondió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde está Kepler?

—No lo sé.

—Vale —Gordon se acercó un poco más a ella y le habló en un susurro amenazante—. Sé que fuisteis vosotros y me las vais a pagar.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Tú hazte la tonta, pero te vas a enterar.

Dicho aquello, se fue. Lucy alzó una ceja y, aunque por fuera estuviera imitando la mejor cara de indiferencia de su hermana, en realidad no sabía qué pensar. A lo largo de su vida no había entrado en conflicto con mucha gente y no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría reaccionar un tipo con McAvoy ante una ofensa.

Lucy siguió con su desayuno y después de dar una vuelta cerca de los invernaderos, volvió a su habitación para comprobar si Gato había regresado ya, pero no había ni rastro de él. Aprovechó para contarle a Kepler lo ocurrido y él no se sorprendió en absoluto. Después, se fueron juntos a la biblioteca y estuvieron echándole un vistazo a sus problemas matemáticos hasta que Molly se reunió con ellos con expresión muy seria.

Al principio de entrar en Hogwarts, Molly se encargó personalmente de organizarle un horario de estudios a su atolondrada hermana menor. Al principio, Lucy se había molestado un poco porque le gustaba ir a su aire y no necesitaba de una sargenta de hierro acosándola constantemente, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta del bien que le hacía dicho horario y se había tomado muy en serio el seguirlo a rajatabla. Tanto era así, que Molly casi siempre la dejaba en paz y últimamente sólo se juntaban para contarse sus cosas y hacer un rato el tonto. Porque sí, Molly Weasley podía ser tan estirada como su padre e ir a Slytherin y tener muy mal genio, pero sabía muy bien cómo hacer el tonto si la situación lo ameritaba.

Por su cara, estaba claro que en esa ocasión no habría risas ni diversión de ningún tipo. Con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica, le pidió a Lucy que recogiera sus cosas y la acompañara fuera de la biblioteca. Johan hizo ademán de seguirlas, pero una mirada airada bastó para dejarlo medio paralizado.

—¿Pasa algo, Molly? —Preguntó Lucy una vez estuvieron a solas.

—Sí.

Molly nunca se andaba con rodeos. Su expresión inescrutable se tornó triste mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y le hablaba con suavidad.

—Es Gato.

* * *

><p>Lo que Gordon McAvoy necesitaba para recuperarse del trauma que le supuso ir por ahí siendo azul, aparte de vengarse de sus agresores, era enrollarse de nuevo con una chica. En sus buenos tiempos había sido capaz de estar con tres al mismo tiempo y todos en Howgarts sabían que era un conquistador nato. Quizá Molly Weasley se le había resistido un poco, la muy estrecha, pero lo suyo ya formaba parte del pasado y él ya no era azul, ni tenía cuernos y volvía a ser irresistiblemente guapo. Tan guapo que ya le había echado el ojo a su próxima novia.<p>

Se llamaba Melissa y era una Gryffindor de quinto curso que tenía un trasero de infarto. Gordon había empezado a mirarla sensualmente y a guiñarle un ojo de cuando en cuando, sólo para que supiera que estaba interesado. Al principio temió que ella le rechazara por el incómodo incidente aquel de la piel azul, pero por el momento siempre le sonreía y parecía querer tener algo con él.

Esa tarde iba a ir al ataque. Era domingo y seguramente estaría dando una vuelta con sus amigas. Pensaba reunirse con ella, hablar un rato y proponerle un encuentro más íntimo en los baños. Quizá aún se sintiera un poco inseguro, pero ya se le cortaba la respiración al pensar en meterle mano y no pensaba echarse atrás.

—¡Tú!

No la vio venir. Un segundo antes estaba andando tan tranquilo, rumbo a su destino, y un instante después la tenía encima. Y no de una forma agradable precisamente.

Lucy Weasley podía ser una niña menudita, pero tenía coraje. Se arrojó contra él con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, dándole de lleno en el estómago con un hombro un poco huesudo y haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chiflada aquella se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y le agarraba el cuello de su jersey con las dos manos.

—¡Has sido tú! ¡Hijo de puta! Te vas a enterar.

Gordon no recordaba haber hecho nada, pero de todas formas recibió un puñetazo en la cara y, después, unos cuantos arañazos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en ese pasillo, con Lucy Weasley fuera de sí y pegándole con la fuerza que solo la ira desmedida proporcionaba, y sintió una punzada de miedo. Intentó quitársela de encima removiéndose, pero no había manera. Le pegó otra vez y los arañazos empezaron a escocer y… ¡Joder! Le estaba dejando la cara echa un cromo. Así no habría manera de ligarse a Melissa.

Reconoció internamente que recibir una paliza de una niña flacucha y Hufflepuff no sería bueno para su reputación y alzó una mano para detener los golpes, pero su agresora sólo se detuvo cuando otra vez resonó en el pasillo.

—¡Lucy! ¡Para ya!

En esa ocasión, los acontecimientos también se sucedieron con rapidez pasmosa. Un segundo antes, Lucy le estaba pegando con todas sus fuerzas, y al siguiente estaba acorralada contra la pared por su hermana Molly.

—Cálmate, Lucy. Él no ha sido.

—Pero Gato… Me amenazó esta mañana. Dijo que me haría algo porque se cree que yo…

—A Gato lo ha atacado algún animal que vive en el Bosque Prohibido. Él no ha sido.

Hagrid había ido a buscarla después del desayuno y le había comunicado que Gato estaba muerto. Molly se había empeñado en comprobar con sus propios ojos si eso era verdad, pero Hagrid se negó a enseñarle el cadáver. Por lo visto, el pobre Gato había sido despedazado y era mejor para las dos hermanas Weasley no enfrentarse a esa visión tan desgarradora. Hagrid también había dicho que él mismo se había encargado de guardar los restos en una bolsa y que, si querían, podrían enterrarlo junto a su cabaña y darle un homenaje más que merecido.

Molly había llorado. Ni siquiera le importaba que algunos pensaran que llorar la pérdida de una mascota era una tontería porque Gato era más que una mascota. Era un buen amigo y no era justo lo que le había pasado. Hagrid se ofreció voluntario para buscar a Lucy y contárselo a ella también, pero Molly sabía que era mejor ocuparse personalmente de darle la noticia. Lucy adoraba a Gato y había esperado que se pusiera a llorar y a negar la realidad, no que saliera disparada en pos de Gordon McAvoy.

—¿Seguro que no ha sido él?

—Seguro —Molly soltó a su hermana y le acarició el pelo—. Está con Hagrid. ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?

Lucy asintió y se echó a llorar. Molly le pasó un brazo por los hombros para consolarla y sintió un gran desagrado cuando escuchó la voz de McAvoy. Finalmente se había puesto de pie y tenía mala pinta, con todos esos golpes y arañazos.

—¡Ey! ¿Dónde creéis que vais, putas chifladas?

—Vete a la mierda, gilipollas.

—Esto no va a quedar así, Molly. Le diré a…

La mayor de las Weasley prácticamente voló antes de plantarse frente a él y amenazarle con la varita. Estaba furiosa y parecía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Como le cuentes a alguien lo que ha pasado, McAvoy, me aseguraré de que lo que Kepler y mi hermana te hicieron no sea nada comparado con lo que te haré yo.

—¡No me amenaces!

—Piérdete. Y mantén la boca cerrada o sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

McAvoy apretó los dientes y los puños y no se movió de su sitio. Molly volvió junto a su hermana sin mirar atrás. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría ese imbécil y en ese momento le daba absolutamente igual.

* * *

><p>Hagrid había cavado un agujero en el suelo y había metido el cuerpo de Gato dentro antes de cubrirlo con tierra. No había dejado que ni Molly ni Lucy vieran el estado en el que la criatura había quedado y, después de dedicarle unas bonitas palabras, las había dejado solas. Lucy no dejaba de llorar, recordando lo precioso que había sido su amigo de cachorro, y Molly había procurado mantenerse serena sin mucho éxito.<p>

Se disponían a dar por zanjado ese lamentable incidente cuando Johan Kepler llegó corriendo. No le habían contado a nadie lo ocurrido con Gato, pero él debía haberse enterado y parecía seriamente consternado.

—¡Joder, chicas! ¡Lo siento tanto!

Y lo sentía de verdad porque él también le tenía cariño al animal. En cuanto lo vio, Lucy le dio un fuerte abrazo y lloró sobre su hombro antes de meterse en la cabaña de Hagrid. El guardabosques les había ofrecido uno de sus horribles tés con pastas y no podían decirle que no después de todo lo que había hecho por Gato.

Kepler y Molly se quedaron a sola unos minutos. El chico no sabía si abrazarla a ella también y finalmente optó por mantener las distancias.

—Lo siento, Molly.

—Lucy está muy afectada. ¿Le echarás un ojo cuando volváis a la sala común?

—Claro pero, ¿cómo estás tú?

Se encogió de hombros. Echaba mucho de menos a Gato.

—Me encontré con McAvoy hace un rato. Estaba muy enfadado y dijo algo sobre Lucy…

—¿Qué?

—Que le había atacado en mitad del pasillo sin venir a cuento. También mencionó a Gato.

Maldito cabrón. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta.

—¿Se ha chivado?

—¿Quién?

—McAvoy. ¿Le ha contado a alguien lo que le ha hecho Lucy?

—¿Es que le ha hecho algo?

Igual Gordon no era tan cretino después de todo.

—¿No tenía golpes en la cara ni ha ido a la enfermería?

—Pues no. Dice que se la quitó de encima sin problemas y que está loca.

—Bien.

—Molly. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

—No —La chica empezó a andar—. Hagrid nos ha invitado a un té. ¿Quieres tú también?

—Bueno.

Pobre Johan. Se empeñaba en mantenerse cerca de Molly y no tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de probar las pastas más asquerosas del mundo. Eso sí, una vez regresó al castillo junto a las hermanas Weasley, sintió que había merecido la pena. Las dos estaban pasando por un mal momento y, aunque habían perdido a un buen amigo, les había dejado muy claro que podrían contar con él para cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. ¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
